Corazonada aleatoria
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Tener un mejor amigo es primordial en la vida y sin lugar a dudas algo maravilloso. Sin embargo conlleva una gran responsabilidad llamada "reglas no escritas" que se deben cumplir al pie de la letra. ¿Y si una persona se vuelve tan imprescindible como para romper una de esas reglas? (YachiNatsu) [Reto "¡Que viva el crack!" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"]


**What's up all the people!**

Sé de antemano que debería estar publicando un capitulo más del florista homo y de los homos primerizos. Pero el foro y los retos me llaman so… ¡Algo refrescante y diferente ha entrado en sesión! Si te animaste a leer, espero lo disfrutes.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley. Hasta los/as que no juegan vóley (?)

 **Este fic participa en el Reto:** _ **¡Que viva el crack!**_ **Del foro** _ **"Multifandom is the new Black**_ _ **"**_ **.**

 **Advertencias:** Universo _no_ _del_ _todo_ alterno (Mismo contexto de preparatoria, los de _primero_ ya son de _tercero_ y la hermana menor de Hinata, **Natsu** está en primer grado de prepa). Crack pairing, si no te gusta no lo leas. Si te llamó la atención, lo leíste y te gustó, welcome to mi crackero mundo. **Agárrense los calzones que esto estará bueno.**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Corazonada aleatoria"**

El día en que Hinata Shõyõ y Yachi Hitoka se conocieron por primera vez determinó un golpe en el espacio tiempo, no fue una sorpresa que lograran llevarse desde sus primeras palabras, –A pesar de que el pelirrojo no había dejado de atosigarla con la tarea de ser la nueva manager del equipo de voleibol junto con la superior Shimizu que arduamente buscaba una chica más en el clan de los cuervos del Karasuno–, tras tardes de estudio por aprobar, crear la publicidad para el equipo. Sin lugar a dudas, invertir su tiempo con el equipo varonil de voleibol fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su época de estudiante, por aquellas experiencias tan bonitas y sobre todo hacerse amiga de un chico tan irreverente.

¿Un _mejor_ _amigo_ que es? Es la persona que nunca te va a abandonar sin importar las circunstancias seguirá a tu lado. Tan imperceptible e inolvidable, único, dispuesto, correcto. Es tan importante, una pieza clave que nos mueve a ser nosotros mismos, pero en compañía de alguien que de verdad podrá compartir contigo. ¿Quién necesita cientos de conocidos cuando podías tener un solo mejor amigo?

Pero como en todo caso hay un lado de responsabilidad, los mandamientos o normas de una amistad para toda la vida. Son inquebrantables, y de incumplir con una puedes bien darte un tiro. Líos no escritos que te meten en más líos.

Líos que ambos habían aceptado y cumplido perfectamente al pie de la letra sin rechistar o reclamar, porque claro, los mejores amigos no se arrepienten solo viven el momento cuidando no dañar a nadie. Perfecto y simple, repasemos las reglas.

1\. Si uno hace una pregunta como: "Si los alienígenas un día vinieran a diseccionar mi cerebro, ¿qué haces?", debe haber una respuesta seria. _"Siempre tenemos respuestas serias aunque de bollos de carne se traten las preguntas."_

2\. A ninguno de los dos le es permitido masticar el último bocado de comida en la presencia del otro. _"Esta regla aplica en especial en las noches de comer fuera con el grupo de siempre. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima siempre se ríen de nosotros por mirarnos fijamente. ¡La pelea por el último trozo de comida es vital!... Al final, Kageyama se come el bocado y evitamos un desastre."_

3\. Sí uno de los dos está atrasado en el programa de televisión que ambos siguen, el otro NO PUEDE ver el nuevo episodio hasta que los dos puedan ponerse al día. _"Las series de televisión son tan sagradas para mi, como lo es el voleibol y/o Kageyama para Hinata."_

4\. Los sueños raros deberán compartirse siempre. Al igual que las ideas estúpidas. _"Tal vez no he sido muy honesta con esta norma, pero tiene mucho que ver con el punto siguiente."_

5\. No puedes enamorarte de tres tipos de persona en la vida de tu mejor amigo:

Alguien que odie, menos si es su enemigo mortal. _"Hinata no odiaba a nadie en realidad, ¿Además cómo podría enamorarse de alguien que odiaría su mejor amigo?"_

La misma persona que ama. _"Nunca le echaría el ojo a Kageyama, para empezar no es nada mi tipo."_

De un familiar cercano a mi, o de mi. **"Nunca me enamoraría de Hinata Shõyõ, sin embargo…"**

De todas las personas habitantes del planeta Tierra. De todas las opciones posibles. Tenía que incumplir con la regla cinco. Tenía que ser no sólo un familiar cercano, sino **su** familiar más cercano. Debía ser a fuerza, y peor si se trataba de _ella_.

" _¿Recuerdan lo que dije en la regla número cuatro?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sensación de sus manos rozando su piel, esas caricias tan demandantes sobre la ropa buscando abrazar su delgada cintura, Hitoka no podía dejar de acariciarla sintiendo que en cualquier momento se evaporaría entre sus dedos. Sus labios fundiéndose entre suavidad y brillo labial de dulce sabor frutal. Justo como podía olisquear en el perfume de su cuello al besarlo anteriormente.

Ambas apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama de su habitación tras dejar atrás la película que se supone estaban mirando. La menor está sentada a horcajadas frente a ella, haciéndose más alta, tomando el control con pequeños besos inocentes y castos en sus mejillas, haciéndola estallar de felicidad mientras su risa contamina sus sentidos volviéndose inútil a su merced. Se siente cálida y plena, tan tranquila empapándose con sus demostraciones de cariño. La rubia enreda sus dedos en la ahora suelta cabellera de la chica infiltrada, mientras esta pasa los brazos tras su cuello empujándola hacía si, ambas cayendo posicionando ahora encima la chica de tercero.

Los latidos no dejan de hacer eco en sus oídos.

Los colores le brotan al ser espectadora de una vista tan cautivante y arrebatadora.

Bajo sus brazos aun enlazada a su cuello, con el cabello naranja, desordenado sobre sus sábanas, una mirada café como el más dulce chocolate, expectante entre su propio brillo. Dibujando entre sus labios una línea curva que le invita a besarla de nuevo. Está la chica de quien nunca debió enamorarse.

— Yachi, me gustas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Yachi, ¿Te gusto yo?

La voz de la chica de coletas pelirrojas frente a ellos le había despertado de su colapso mental interno, del recuerdo de su fantasía. Hinata le estaba pasando la mano moviéndola de arriba abajo, aparentemente buscando su atención.

— ¿¡Qué cosa!?

— Jugo.

— P-Perdona, estoy algo distraída. —Las risas de ambos hermanos inundaron la habitación, pero la rubia solo podía escuchar la voz tan aguda y en escala sonora más alta, de la menor de los tres— ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?

— Dije "Yachi, ¿Te gustó el jugo?" —Repitió Natsu señalando el vaso ahora vacío entre sus manos.

— Si, muchas gracias…

La chica dejó entre el par de estudiantes de tercero la jarra no sin antes servirle un poco más al vaso de la invitada.

— No los interrumpo más. —La piel nívea de la jovencita desapareció entre velocidad y sonrisas bajando las escaleras— ¡Hermano, les avisaré cuando deben bajar a cenar!

— ¡Ossu! —Hinata tomó de un trago ávido el refresco de cereza y frutos refrescándose de nueva cuenta— Tengo tanta suerte de tener una hermana como ella.

— Si, Natsu es adorable.

Así es, Hitoka se había enamorado de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pues gracias por leer. Si les gusto la pareja y ahora forma parte de sus oscuros gustos culposos, **sorry** **not** **sorry**. Aprendamos a tolerar las _crack_ _pairings_ , que después de todo dan variedad y iluminan el fandom haciendo diferentes colores en él.

¡Si les gustó/lo odiaron/algo no les cuadro/whateva dejen **review** o manden **PM**! Me gustaría saber su sincera opinión.

¡Hoy también tenemos canción random!

" _They're so resigned to what their fate is_ _…_ _But not us (no, neva')_ _No, not us (no, neva'!)_ _  
_ _We are far too young and clever (REMEMBER)_ _._ _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, ayeeeeeeeee. And you'll hum this tune forever!"_

"Come on, Eileen" Originalmente de Dexys Midnight Runner, pero yo escucho la versión de Save Ferris, because se escucha más enérgica. **TENGO ALMA DE OCHENTERA, BLEH.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
